Dude, Looks Like A Lady
by Mr. Harlequin
Summary: Itachi is roped into going to the town's Coyote Ugly Bar where a certain Coyote catches his attention. ItaNeji. Yaoi. Written to satisfy my ItaNeji fetish.


Lyke Omg!

Another fic!

I feel as if I've neglected my Naruto readers so here it is! Just for you, a wonderful little ItaNeji lovelyness.

This however, is just a one-shot, albeit a long one. I wrote 15 pages in one sitting!! Holy crap! That's like, insane! Hot damn I'm proud of myself! I've always had this slight (understatement) problem with writing short chapters. So yeah...this is a milestone.

This fic really wasn't supposed to be so long. It was originally just going to be Itachi going to the bar but the fic just...grew. And Hinata kept writing herself in...

Just for reference, I _did_ do research on Coyote Ugly Saloon before I wrote this. By no means do I know everything there is to know, but I knew enough to make things in the fic accurate.

Except for the scene in the back room with Hinata and Neji. I have no idea if the Saloons have rooms like that. xD That there was me taking some creative liberties. xD

Rating is about pg-13 for one of the scenes. You'll find it. ;)

And, as it is seeming to become my trend at the moment, this aint beta'd chicas.

Enjoy Ladies!

* * *

**Dude Looks Like A Lady**

_Knock. Knock._

Itachi turned his head at the sound. He glanced at the clock out of the corner of his eye. 8pm. He frowned; only one person was stupid enough to bother him at 8 o'clock on a Friday night. Even Sasuke knew that he had to disappear from their shared apartment for the night. So, knowing exactly who was at the door, Itachi ignored it and returned to his book.

_Knock. Knock._

He turned a page.

_Knock. Knock._

He sipped at his steaming tea.

_Knock. Knock._

This person didn't know when to give up did he?

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

A voice came from outside of the door. "Dammit Itachi! I know you're in their being all hermit like with your friggin tea and books! I refuse to allow it this week!"

Another page turned, and a crimson colored eye twitched.

_Scrith, scritch. Scratch. Click._

The knob was turned and the door swung open, revealing an irritated blonde in the doorway. He spoke. "I can pick locks you bozo."

Itachi sighed, setting aside his book and tea. Well, he'd lost this battle. He massaged his temples, eyes closed. "I don't appreciate you breaking an entering into my home. Apparently, however, whatever you have to say must be _very_ important." He opened his eyes to glare warningly at his blonde friend. "It _is _important, isn't it?"

Deidara, more than immune to the infamous 'Itachi Glare' (having been on the receiving end so many times) simply smiled broadly. He nodded his head furiously in answer to Itachi's question and pranced into the apartment, closing the door behind him.

"Guess what?!" he shouted excitedly after scurrying to stand in front of Itachi.

"What?" came the deadpan reply. He wasn't interested in the slightest…

Deidara smiled even wider (it was starting to look a little devilish) and grabbed Itachi by the hands, dragging him into his bedroom. "We're going out tonight. Me and you."

Itachi didn't answer. Go…out? Him? What on earth for? He was having a fine time right here at home. In his favorite chair…with a good book…and a hot cup of tea… He'd had all of that. Well, until his dumb blonde friend decided to bug him.

"Ya see," Deidara said, begging to sift through Itachi's closet and dresser, "Sasori mentioned a new bar the other day. It's a Coyote Ugly bar I think. You know, the one with the scantily clad, dancing girls?"

The blonde yanked out a pair of slim blue jeans from the closet and tossed them on the bed.

He continued to explain. "His cousin-Gaara I think his name was-knows a few of the girls who work there, and said Gaara could get us in without waiting in that long ass line it's bound to have. We may even be able to use the V.I.P. room, though I doubt it."

Deidara pulled out a green, form-fitting tee-shirt from the top drawer and grabbed the black converse by the door. He rummaged around for a few more seconds in the closet until he had unearthed a studded belt, and a few chained necklaces. He tossed the clothes and accessories on the bed with the jeans.

"Put on that outfit. You need to loosen up tonight, so no matter what you say, you're going. What better place to loosen up then at Coyote Ugly?" he said with a wink.

Itachi stared, dumbfounded, at the full ensemble lying on his bed. He looked up at Deidara, an unreadable expression on his face.

"You can't be serious."

"I am."

"No."

"I already said you couldn't say no."

"I'm aware of that."

"So...that means you're going."

"No."

"But I already said-"

"As I said before, I am aware of that. I just don't care."

Deidara sighed. "You know, I kinda figured it would come to this, even though I hoped it wouldn't."

Deidara reached into a pocket on his leather jacket and extracted a small box. It was green, and had little intricate flower designs around the edge. Itachi stared, mesmerized. Was that…was that Suna Tea?!

"See this Ita-chan?" Deidara asked, holding the box up, taunting him. "It appears to be your very _favorite_ tea doesn't it? You know, this tea is _very _expensive, and _very_ tasty. I'm not fond of tea, but for this one, I might make an exception." A sly smile alighted across his cheeks. "That is, unless, a certain friend of mine wants it more."

Itachi was silent. He regarded Deidara for a moment longer before selling his soul…

"Name your price Satan."

The blondes smile became smug. "I knew you'd see it my way. All you have to do, is go willingly to the bar tonight, and maybe meet someone-"

"Bar yes. Person…no."

Deidara shook his head. Well, you have to pick your battles… "Fine. You don't have to come home with anyone. But you do have to have fun!"

"…deal."

The Uchiha genius felt as if he'd just sold his soul to the Devil himself. What the hell did he just agree to? Goddamn heavenly tea…

* * *

**Coyote Ugly Saloon. 8:30pm.**

Hinata Hyuuga danced on the bar of Coyote Ugly. She stomped her red boots on the bar, stepping gracefully over the men's drinks. She bent, twirled, and teased the customers who were hooting and singing along with her to _These Boots Are Made For Walking_. Behind her, Ino was mixing a few Rum and Cokes. The song ended, and Hinata ended her performance by downing a shot that Ino handed to her. She hooted once more with the crowd of men before hopping down from the bar.

"Hinata, I'll never understand you," Ino said with a laugh.

Hinata looked up from the drink she was making, pausing only for a second. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Ino dug below the counter behind the bar, coming back up with a wet rag. She wiped at the bar, winking at he guys who attempted to catch her eye. "I mean the way you act. You're never this confident out there. When you're at work, you're like a completely different person."

Hinata blushed, "No, I'm not. Really, I'm always the same…"

Ino laughed. "No you aren't Hina-chan. Listen to me when I give you a complement will you?" Ino punched her playfully on the arm.

"Hey, Hinata!"

Ino and Hinata both turned around to find Sakura coming out of the back. She jerked her thumb in that direction, "Boss wants to see you right now. It's important."

Hinata nodded, and waved to Ino, disappearing quickly.

She walked through the back door and down the short hallway, to the door at the end. She knocked.

"Come in," came the muffled reply.

Hinata opened the door.

It was a small room. The walls and ceiling were a dark green color and the carpet was black shag. Not the most stylish room but hey, all the action was outside anyway. In the middle of the room, sat a large wooden desk. Behind it, sat her boss who was currently clicking around on the computer.

Temari looked up. She smiled. "Hey, Hinata."

"Hello, Miss. Subaku," Hinata replied.

Temari laughed, "I told you Hinata, just call me by my first name. There are no formalities at this saloon."

Hinata smiled shyly, "Ok…Temari…"

"See, that wasn't so hard." Temari finally looked away from her computer and motioned for her employee to sit down on the chair in front of the desk. Hinata did so, and Temari wasted no time.

"Here's the thing Hinata. Tenten was just taken to the hospital."

Hinata gasped, "Oh no! Is she ok? What happened?"

Temari leaned over the desk to pat Hinata's hands. "Don't worry, it's nothing. She had a slight," she held up two of her fingers making the motion for 'little,' "allergic reaction to something she ate today at a restaurant."

"Oh," Hinata visibly relaxed. "Is that all?" she asked.

"Well…yes and no. Now, we're down one less Coyote."

Hinata nodded. "So, I'll have to work overtime?"

"Yes…and I need to ask a favor."

Hinata smiled, "Anything, just name it."

"What's the name of the girl that picks you up every night?"

Hinata's eyes widened. Temari couldn't mean…"Neji?"

Temari nodded, "Yeah, if she's the one with the pretty brown hair."

"Yes, that's the person but-"

"Can she bartend?"

"Yes but-"

"Can she dance?"

"Yes but-"

"Can she sing?"

"Well, good enough but I don't think-"

"Perfect! Is she busy for the night?"

"No but-"

"Tell her that I want her to work tonight and that she can keep any money she makes. Would she like that deal?"

"Yes but-"

"Great!" Temari exclaimed, striding around the desk to clamp a hand on Hinata's shoulder. She pulled Hinata out of the chair, and steered her towards the door, "I'm glad we had this chat chica." She pushed Hinata out of the door. "Tell Neji that if she does well enough, I might replace Tenten with her. Lord knows that Tenten's been slipping lately…anyway! Go back out there and make me some money girl!" she promptly closed the door.

Hinata stood in the hallway, facing the door, completely stunned. Overall, she looked harassed and-

"Oh and Hinata," the door opened a crack, "if Neji doesn't agree, she's costing you your job." The door slammed.

-and now, thoroughly harassed too.

* * *

**Coyote Ugly Saloon. Midnight.**

Neji Hyuuga stepped out of his black VW Bug and chirped the alarm with his key. Normally, he was tired by the time he came to pick Hinata up. She worked so late. Why did she have to work at a bar of all things? He even had to cover up for her, telling her father that she worked at a fast-food restaurant that stayed open late. If Uncle Hiashi knew that his eldest daughter worked at Coyote ugly, he'd most likely pop a vein; along with a few of Neji's bones.

Oddly enough though, Neji was wide-awake tonight. He'd been on a sugar high ever since Naruto and Sasuke had come over earlier to hang out. Sasuke was avoiding his brother again (he seemed to do it every Friday…weird) and Naruto was just being Naruto. They'd been drinking Monsters and Rockstars all night, and now Neji couldn't go to sleep if he'd wanted to.

He reached the door of the bar, and nodded to Kankurou, who let him in with no problem. Kankurou knew him by now, so he always got special privileges.

Once inside, Neji searched waded through the sea of men (some of which, eyed him hungrily) and reached the bar where Sakura was currently dancing with Ino. If they were up there, then Hinata was-

"Hello Neji-niisan."

-mixing the drinks. He looked straight ahead of him and smiled at his cousin. She looked so pretty tonight. It a tank top and a pair of Daisy-Dukes, she looked more confidant than he'd ever seen her. "Hey Hinata," he returned her greeting. "You ready?"

She shook her head, not looking him in the eye. "No, I have to work overtime tonight." When he nodded, she continued. "Are you tired?"

"Nope. I'll wait for you, I don't mind."

"Good. And…um…that's not exactly I was asking."

The two girls who were previously dancing on the bar, both hopped down. Hinata turned to the blonde one and whispered something in her ear. The blonde's eyes grew wide, and then she nodded. Hinata turned back to Neji, could you come to the back with me really quick?"

"Sure," he said, hopping over the bar to follow her through the door. When they entered the short hallway, Hinata opened the door to her left, and held it open for Neji. He walked into the dark room, confused and worried. What did Hinata want to speak in private about? It was obviously important, but that made him nervous.

Hinata flicked on the lights, and he now saw where he was. The walls were lined with racks and racks of women's clothing, and the floors were lined with cowboy boots and hats. On pegs near the door, hung the girls' backpacks. He turned to Hinata. "Hinata what are we doing in here?"

Hinata ignored his question, and pulled him over to one of the walls. She picked out a pair of black Daisy-Dukes, a white blouse that tied above the midriff, and a black cowboy hat. She held them out to Neji.

"Try these on. It they fit, we'll find you some boots."

Neji was floored. Why the hell did Hinata want him to put on girls clothing? No. He wasn't going to do it. Out of the question. Completley insane!

"Hinata-" he started.

"Just. Do, it," Hinata ground out in a lowered voice.

Frightened, Neji nodded. Hinata had never been so…demanding. He was afraid of what would happen if he refused. She turned around to rummage through accessories as he changed right there in the room. He kept glancing at her, extremely uncomfortable, but never once did she look over her shoulder. He finished tying the blouse, and put the hat on, glancing in the mirror. His eyes widened as he stared at the girl in the mirror who looked so much like him. Then, instantly felt ashamed and embarrassed. What was he doing, dressing like a girl? Where was his pride?

Then he remembered Hinata's demand.

And listened as his pride was flushed down the toilet.

Hinata turned around when she realized he was finished, arms laden with different accessories to try on. "Okay Neji, I'll explain what's _going_ to happen tonight. Not what might happen, or what could. What _will_ happen, so don't you dare argue with me."

* * *

**Coyote Ugly Saloon. 12:45pm.**

At, 11 o'clock at night, an irritated Itachi entered the Coyote Ugly Saloon along with a blonde and a red-head. Gaara had gotten them in without having to wait in line, as promised, and disappeared quickly, leaving Itachi with Deidara and Sasori. Sasori, upon further inspection, looked less inclined to be here than Itachi. Probably due to the fact that Itachi was being promised compensation for this venture, and Sasori was only threatened with celibacy for a week.

And they all knew what a sex-deprived Sasori was like. Itachi shuddered, remembering the week after Valentines Day. Horrible…terrible, memories.

"Sasori!" Deidara called. Said red-head had made a break for the door as soon as the opportunity had presented itself. Deidara looked at Itachi and said quickly, "Go to the bar and order a few drinks while I find Sasori. Put it on my tab!" The blonde promptly off through the crowd of customers.

Now, here he was, Uchiha Itachi nursing a Rum and Coke at the bar in the Coyote Ugly Saloon. What was this world coming to? Vaguely, he noticed the cute black-haired girl that had disappeared into the back a while ago had come back, dragging another girl with her. He didn't pay attention, and focused on his drink.

Then, music started up again, and he felt the bar shake as someone jumped onto it. He looked up just as the first words of the song blasted through the jukebox.

_That, that. Dude, looks like a lady!_

_That, that. Dude, looks like a lady!_

_That, that. Dude, looks like a lady!_

_That, that. Dude, looks like a LADY!_

Fully expecting to see the pink-haired girl again, Itachi was floored when he found a much more pleasing sight.

Now dancing on the bar in front of him, was the hottest girl he'd ever seen in his life.

And he'd seen a _lot_ of hot girls.

She was tall, and had long coffee-colored hair that fell to the small of her back. It was loose, and whipped wildly about her head as she tossed it about, covered only by worn, ebony, cowboy hat. Her eyes were a creamy ivory that hinted at a violet coloring when the light hit them. Her skin was as pale and smooth as snow, and she was sure showing off a lot of it.

_Love put me wise,_

_To her love in disguise._

_She had the body of a Venus,_

_Lord imagine my suprise!_

Between the black cowboy boots, super-small denim shorts, and bare midriff, she was leaving almost nothing clothed. She even made the cheap silver bracelets on her arms and the enormous western style silver belt buckle look classy and expensive.

_Do me, do me, do me, all night._

_Turn the other cheek dear._

_Do me. Do me. Do me. Do me!_

Her dancing was incredible. Now, on technical terms, she wasn't the most amazing dancer. She was far from bad, but she wouldn't win any awards either. However, the way she knew how to bends her body made the men in the Saloon hoot and holler for her. She stomped her way up and down the bar in her black buckled boots, making the bar rumble in time to her moves.

_Oooooh, what a funky lady._

_She like it, like it, like it, like that._

_Oooooh, he was a lady._

She wasn't singing, but she might as well have been for all the attention the men paid to the pink-haired girl who actually was. After being here, Itachi had picked up the girls names quickly. The blonde one was of course Blondie. The one with pink hair was Kitty Kat. The girl with black hair (who looked suspiciously similar to (but nowhere near as hot) as the girl currently dancing) was Princess. And so, using his powerful skills of observation, he was able to pick out the dancing girl's name from what the other bartenders were shouting.

_That, that. Dude, looks like a LADY!_

Vegas.

Hm. It worked for her. The black, white, and shiny outfit she wore, paired with her provocative dancing, fit the name perfectly.

Itachi watched her, utterly hypnotized by her sensuous movements. Then, all too soon, the song was over. Vegas hopped down from her stage and began mixing drinks like clockwork when she was bombarded with requests. Itachi's eyes finally left her and he went back to nursing his drink. He raised the glass to his lips, only to find that it was empty. He scowled into the empty glass.

"Hey, whatcha drinkin?"

Itachi blinked; surprised someone was talking to him. He set down the glass. Vegas was standing in front of him, a hand on her hip. She reached for his glass and he shivered when he felt their fingers brush. "U-um…a Rum and Coke."

"Nice choice," she said, smiling, "that's my favorite."

Itachi smiled back, "Is it?"

"Yep," she responded. She made a show out of pouring the rum, twisting and twirling the bottle around her head, juggling it and the empty glass. "It's so simple and refreshing. And it's the kind of drink that you can sip at all night and not worry too much about getting drunk."

Itachi laughed as he found that he agreed with her. "You're right. Now that I think of it, I've never gotten drunk with it. Although," he stated, "It can tend to be bitter."

"Ah," she replied, handing him the drink, "but that is why, you've got to find someone who makes them the right way." She winked.

Itachi stared after her as she walked away to fill more drinks.

"Heyyyy, 'tachi! Never thought I'd see you here!"

Itachi looked up, again surprised at being spoken too. He didn't know anyone here aside from Deidara and Sasori and both of them were most likely outside making use of his backseat. Another blonde stood in front of him. Her hair was styled into 4 ponytails and she wore jeans and a pink Hooters tee-shirt.

"Hello Temari," he greeted, deadpan.

She leaned on the bar, "So, answer my question. Whatcha doin here?"

"I was dragged."

"Really now? By Dei?"

"Who else would be stupid enough to force me into something?"

"Ah, point taken."

"Who is she?" Itachi asked, pointing to Vegas.

"Vegas."

"I know that. I meant her real name."

"I'm not allowed to reveal that. Not even to you Itachi."

Itachi sighed. "Well, is she related to Princess?"

"Yeah, they're cousins. Vegas usually comes to pick her up, but today she got roped into bartender duty while one of my girls is incapacitated." Temari raised an eyebrow at Itachi suggestively. "So, that means she doesn't work for me."

Itachi knew what that meant. All of the Coyote girls were prohibited from dating the customers. It wasn't that kind of bar, and for all the provocative dancing, the men never got _any_ of it. Clearly, Temari was sending him a message.

* * *

**Coyote Ugly Saloon. 2:30 am.**

The Coyote Ugly Saloon was finally starting to wind down for the night, and Neji was relieved. Between the bartending and dancing, he'd had a few drinks of his own. He wasn't very good at holding his liquor, and he was already pretty drunk. He sighed as he leaned back against the counter, completely beat. Hinata walked over and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, thanks for tonight," she said.

Neji smiled. "No problem. Your job was dependant on me, and I can't have you lose the only thing that keeps you out of my hair."

Hinata giggled. "I'm going home with Ino tonight. Sakura's coming over too. We've got plans tomorrow and it's easier if we spend the night in the same place."

Neji nodded. "Got it." His eyes were closed, and his voice sounded distant.

"You can go now but, are you sure you can drive home?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

"Okay then, see you tomorrow night and I promise, you won't have to dress like a girl anymore." She laughed.

* * *

**Coyote Ugly Saloon. 2:45 am. Outside.**

Itachi stomped his cigarette out on the ground, amazed he'd lasted this long at a bar. Of course, Vegas made it a little easier… He was actually, a little taken out of it from the alcohol. He didn't drink his rum and coke like he'd planned. Somewhere along the line it had shifted to shots. He could still drive, his house was only around the corner, but thinking straight was not his specialty at the moment.

Deidara and Sasori were on his right side.

"Hey, Itachi. I'm going home with Sasori."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm still mad about my backseat."

"I'm _sorryyyy! _Why won't you forgive me?!"

"Because I'll have to spend an enormous amount of money to reupholster the seat; that stain will _not_ come out."

"But Itachiiiii!" Deidara whined.

Fortunately, Sasori stopped him before he got too annoying. He grabbed his lovers arm and started towards his car. "Goodnight Uchiha."

"'Night Subaku."

For a while, Itachi just leaned against the brick wall. Most of the Saloons customers had left and he knew it was time for him to go too. He just didn't feel like moving for the time being though. He'd get going after a minute. For now, he felt like loitering a bit longer.

He turned his head as one of the back doors opened. A young man of about 19 stepped out onto the pavement. He had long coffee-colored hair, and violet-hued eyes. He looked just like Vegas, except he was wearing a lot more clothing, and he was boy. However, he looked dead on his feet and when he passed by, he stumbled.

Itachi reached out on instinct and caught him just before he fell. He shivered at the contact, though he didn't know why. Suddenly, he wanted to kiss him. Throw the smaller boy onto a bed and make sure that he owned him. But…this was just some boy. Nothing for him to get excited about. Nothing special.

The boy looked up, still a little out of it. "Um, hello…" he said.

"Hello yourself."

"Why are you holding me?"

Itachi repressed a smile. "Because you almost fell."

"Oh…" he responded. "Well, you can let go now, I've got to get home."

"Home? You can't even walk."

"I'll be…I'll be…fine," the boy barely got the sentence out.

"What's your name? I'll take you home with me for the night."

"Neji…"

Itachi helped Neji to the car, and carefully guided him into the passenger's seat. When he got into the drivers side, he looked over at his new cargo. Neji was still slumped in the seat, but looked more awake than before. Maybe the more energetic part of the alcohol was beginning to kick in…

Itachi had that urge to kiss him again…

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Itachi's apartment. 3:28 am.**

Itachi and Neji walked through the front door of his apartment, and Itachi flicked on the lights. Neji closed the door behind him, taking a look around. He felt much more awake than he had been. How could he go to sleep now?

He turned to look at Itachi. To Neji's alcohol inebriated brain, Itachi looked especially appealing right now. Neji continued to stare, unabashedly, as Itachi grabbed his hand and dragged him toward his bedroom. Neji's foggy mind only glanced at the question floating in his head. _Why were they going to the bedroom?_

At the moment, he neither knew nor cared. The only thing that mattered at the moment was how good Itachi's butt looked from his viewpoint. They entered the room and Itachi closed the door. The only light in the room came from the moon shining through Itachi's open window.

"Forgive me for being so blunt right now," Itachi addressed Neji, "but I have an uncontrollable urge to ravage you right now." Itachi surprised himself. Damn. The effect that a handful of shots gave him was scary. He was talking like that perverted bastard Kakashi now.

Neji, who still hadn't stopped staring, stayed silent. Those were some pretty complicated words for his poor, overtaxed brain. It took him a little while to translate the sentence into simpler words. Neji translation: _I want to screw you._

And the Hyuuga wasn't complaining.

He was no stranger to the odd one-night stand, and it _had_ been a while.

In less than two minutes after Itachi had issued the statement, Neji was pressed into the large bed, pinned down by an incredibly horny Uchiha. Their lips crashed together in a sloppy kiss, uncoordinated from fatigue and alcohol. Itachi's hand pushed up Neji's shirt, running it all over his chest. His fingers found a nipple and squeezed.

Neji gasped at the contact, and Itachi wasted no time in forcing his hot, wet, tongue into Neji's open mouth. Their tongues fought, each wanting to dominate. Neji was quickly overpowered, and in retaliation, he began to assault Itachi's neck.

With his mouth unoccupied, Itachi decided to pose a question.

"N-Neji," he panted.

"Mm, what?" came the reply, muffled by Itachi's neck.

"You-you're…Vegas, aren't you?"

Neji leaned back, pressing his head back into the pillows. He eyed Itachi curiously. "Yeah…I am. Why?"

Itachi said nothing and smirked. Without any further coherent thoughts, he dove back in, giving Neji's neck the same attention he'd paid to Itachi's.

* * *

**The Next Morning. 11:30 am.**

Where moonlight had shined through a few hours earlier, sunlight came through the window of Itachi's bedroom, illuminating two figures on the bed.

One, a young boy with long hair, remained asleep. The top half of his body was thrown over the other, in a successful attempt to use him as a pillow. His breathing was low, and steady, keeping with the rhythm of the other's heartbeat.

The other, a young man with long black hair (albeit shorter than the others), was awake. He ran his hand slowly through the other boy's coffee-colored locks. His eyes were unfocused, staring at the ceiling. They flicked to the bundle in his arms when he felt it shift.

The brunette stirred, mumbling slightly as his body struggled to wake up. Slowly, he lifted his head, catching the black-haired boy in his sights. He stared for a minute, before recognition flickered across his face. He smiled.

"Good morning Itachi," he said quietly.

"Good morning Neji," Itachi replied in a whisper.'

Neji shifted more, until his head rested in the crook of Itachi's neck. "What time is it?" he mumbled.

"15 minutes to noon."

Neji groaned, burying his head father into Itachi's shoulder. "It's too damn early…"

Itachi chuckled, and continued running his hands through Neji's hair. They were silent. It was a comfortable silence. There seemed to be a lot of those between them. It was…nice.

* * *

**Itachi's apartment. 1:17 pm.**

Itachi and Neji were standing at the door of the apartment looking refreshed and awake after their shower. Now, things were a bit awkward. Neji played with his hair nervously. "So…" he started, not knowing how to finish the sentence.

Itachi shifted his weight, uncomfortable with this awkward moment. "So…" he parroted.

"Um…last night was…nice," Neji offered.

"Yeah…it was…"

"So, I guess…I'll see you around then…" Neji said, turning to walk out the door.

Itachi reached out quickly, grabbing the younger boys arm. "Wait."

Neji stopped, looking at his hopefully. Itachi held out a pen to Neji, and offered the palm of his hand. "Can I have your phone number? Maybe we could have a real date sometime soon."

Neji smiled and took the pen. He wrote his number on Itachi's hand, and pulled the older boy down for a kiss. When they separated, he turned to walk out of the door again. He looked back.

"I'd like that a lot." Neji smiled, and Itachi watched as he disappeared into the elevator.

And for the first time ever, in their entire friendship, Itachi phoned Deidara to exclaim how much he loved and adored the annoying and bouncy blonde.

* * *

**x.x.End.x.x**

So, now that you guys have finished, how do you like it?

I've had the idea in my head for the longest time and just had to get it out before it deteriorated. So yeah. Leave a review. :)


End file.
